


I'm Yours Tonight

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time, and when Dom whimpers, eyes wide, she splits Arthur down the middle- guts him wide open and feels the blood against her hands. Lets the knife slip the slightest, lets it slide loose and lodge into a lung. Looks at Arthur, not her Arthur, and says, twisting the knife in deeper, "Arthur, I miss you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; I'm Yours Tonight - The Academy Is, for Renrenren3
> 
> I'll help you find your way  
> Every moment you're awake,  
> You know I'll stay  
> Even in your dreams  
> I'll pull the stars down from the heavens,  
> To fill your empty skies

The first time Dom lets Arthur into his dreams, afterward, she breaks his legs. Snaps his fingers one by one, relishes in every splintered bone- every agonized scream. It's the first time that Dom has seen her like this, _real_ , not like that fragmented dream world where she'd spattered all over the ground like overripe fruit.  
  
It's the first time, and when Dom whimpers, eyes wide, she splits Arthur down the middle- guts him wide open and feels the blood against her hands. Lets the knife slip the slightest, lets it slide loose and lodge into a lung. Looks at Arthur, _not her Arthur_ , and says, twisting the knife in deeper, "Arthur, I miss you."  
  
He whimpers, and she watches, fascinated, as his heart skips a beat.  
  
Dom is still staring at them, at him and her and the blood slicked between them like an offering. She smiles at him, affectionate, and says, "Dom, won't you come home?"  
  
She licks the blood from her cheek, and it's the first time that Dom has looked at her like that- disgust and love and heartbreak.  
  
It's the first time he's had to shoot Arthur awake; one bullet between agonized, weeping eyes. The first time that his hands have trembled quite so on the trigger.  
  
First time he's ever shot her.  
  
The bullet doesn't hurt much, but she hadn't expected it too. Wakes up amongst ripped linen and broken crystal and smiles.  
  
Back in the box she goes.


End file.
